Home
by fangirlafxx
Summary: One shot. Morning after 4x02.


Erin rolled over and covered her eyes with a pillow in hopes of diminishing some of the sunlight cascading in on her. She reached over to what she assumed to be the occupied other side of the bed. When she felt cold sheets she sighed. Jay was always up and out earlier than she was, but a part of her wished that would change since they now live together.

Erin tossed and turned a bit before finally convincing herself to sit up. She stretched her arms into the air and slipped Jays oversized t-shirt over her head. She smiled at the smell of his cologne that still lingered on the soft fabric. Her heart swelled with pure happiness as she let the memories of the day before take over her. His words repeated in her head all night, 'By the way, I love you too.'

Jay hopped onto the bed behind her quickly and placed a kiss on her shoulder, "Good morning sleepy head."

"You're still here?" Erin looked over her shoulder, her voice still in a sleepy state.

"I'm glad you're so happy about it," Jay teased. "Breakfast is cooking."

Erin chuckled, "Turning into a house husband already? Man, I could get used to this." She wasn't lying. Falling asleep and waking up to Jay was the best feeling she'd ever experienced. It wasn't like any of the other guys she'd ever been with. She could truly see herself waking up with this man by her side for the rest of her life. And that was a feeling that would never get old. It was home to her.

Jay crawled past Erin and off the bed, "I could always leave..."

"Don't you dare," Erin playfully frowned. "Get over here."

Jay stepped over in between Erin's legs and let his eyes fall down to hers. He swiped his fingers over her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The grin on her face extended when he did so and love radiated the room. He studied her face for a moment, letting the happiness that was being given off sink into him. Jay had seen this look only a few times in the entire time he's known Erin. Two of those times being the night prior and right now. It was the kind of look everyone hopes to see on the face of the person they love. But for Jay, it was much more than that. He'd give his life if it meant keeping that beautiful pure look of happiness on his girls face.

"I meant what I said last night, Jay."

"I know." Jay bent down and placed a soft kiss on Erin's lips. "I'm glad I'm gonna be here too." Jay pressed his lips against Erin's again, this time getting a bigger response from her. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away for air, Erin smiled at him and stood up, forcing him to back away from her. If they let it escalate too much, they would for sure be late for work. And the last thing they needed was for Hank Voight to have a reason to start getting all hot in the ass over them again.

"You should probably go check on the food."

Jay smiled, "Right."

"Hey by the way, that shirt looks a lot better on you than it does me." Jay chuckled before heading out of their bedroom. Erin felt her entire body heat up from his words. She'd never worn anything of his before, besides his jacket here and there when it was cold and she didn't have her own. It was never anything this intimate and the fact that he made it a point to let her know he noticed gave her the biggest blushing feeling.

* * *

"Hey." Erin said arriving to the kitchen from around the corner. She had on a pair of jeans and a plain reddish colored t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, are you missing something?" Jay asked, his eyes falling down her body. Erin raised her eyebrows at the direction her boyfriends eyes were headed. What could he possibly be thinking right now?

"Don't be a perver-"

Jay reached out his hand, Erin's intelligence badge lying in his palm.

"Oh." Erin said quietly, taking the badge from him. Jay watched as she slipped it into its rightful spot and giggled at the embarrassment on her face.

"Maybe you should try to get some more sleep at night, then you won't have no sleepers brain," Jay reasoned.

"No sleepers brain isn't a thing. Plus, if you didn't snore every second of the night I'd probably be able to stay asleep longer." Erin hopped up onto the counter beside Jay. She reached over and stole a piece of bacon from the plate he was currently filling, earning a playful look of annoyance.

"I don't snore," Jay deffended. "Now you on the other hand..."

"Oh yes you do, mister." Erin said in between chews. "And I'll admit I snore, but you're deffinitely louder."

Jay finished loading the plates of food and set them on the counter before positioning himself in front of Erin. "I am not."

"Uh huh," Erin nodded. "But don't worry baby, I have you beat in loudness on other things. It all evens out."

Jay cleared his throat, "Don't I know it, last night is a perfect example."

"Last night is a perfect example of your drum like snoring too."

"Alright, hot shot. You win. But only because we don't have time for a ten hour debate. We have bad guys to hunt down." Jay took ahold of Erin's hand and helped her off the counter.

Erin shook her head and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jay admitted just as he did the night before. He could feel his body giving him all sorts of excited vibes as the words left his lips. It'd been a long time coming and those words had always been there, but finally knowing how it felt to hear and say them aloud gave him the greatest feeling of clarity there was - Erin Lindsay loves him and he loves her. The future is bright. This is _home._


End file.
